The goal of this proposed Northern Plains Center for Research Translation (NPCRT) is to create a multidisciplinary, integrated program of clinical and translational research at the University of North Dakota that serves at-risk rural populations across the region. The NPCRT's objective is to develop, test, and disseminate interventions and best practices that address often-preventable behaviorally mediated physiologic disorders such as obesity and diabetes, neuro-degenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's, and behavioral disorders such as depression and suicide. These diseases disproportionately affect the most disadvantaged people in our region-American Indians, the elderly rural poor, women and children. The NPCRT will serve investigators at all stages of career development by offering graduate degrees in the clinical and translational sciences, and provide research training. The specific aims of this CTSA project are to create: 1) plans for the development of clinical and translational research as a discipline at UNO; 2) plans for research education, training, and career development; 3) a needs analysis to determine [unreadable] the expertise and resources that the CTSA will develop and offer; 4) a plan for CTSA organization, [unreadable] administration, governance, and evaluation; 5) a plan for CTSA senior leadership selection; 6) a plan to [unreadable] assure adequate space and facilities; 7) plans for firm commitments for local funding and institutional [unreadable] support; 8) a plan to assure scientific quality; and 9) a plan to develop collaborations and dissemination. Our transformational vision is to plan an innovative, distributed, rural CTSA model driven by the health needs of our people. Obesity has skyrocketed-62% of ND adults are now overweight or obese. Type 2 diabetes prevalence in ND jumped 72% from 1994 to 2003. Neurodegenerative disorders (Alzheimer's and Parkinson's) are increasingly prevalent. American Indian youth in ND die by suicide at a rate 429% higher than that for young whites. Development and dissemination of new interventions and best practices is needed to reduce morbidity and mortality from these diseases. We must address these health care needs, as well as the disparities in health status that exist between these vulnerable groups and others, thus our appeal for funding to plan a Northern Plains Center for Research Translation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]